Little Devil
by Spring Witch
Summary: Harry is sick and tired of watching Little Devil Draco with a new boy every other week.


I've had this one on paper for a while. It was a product of my first semester Intro to Archaeology lectures when I was bored out of my brain. I was obsessed with the song _Little Devil_ by Neil Sedaka at the time, and this was how this happened. So, everyone enjoy!

This is dedicated to Penny, who watched me write it, and has patiently waited for the final copy to be posted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the song **_**Little Devil.**_

* * *

He didn't hate Draco Malfoy. Far from it; he _loved_ Draco Malfoy. What he did hate was that the young blonde had a new boyfriend every week. But what irked him even more was that it wasn't him that was walking hand in hand down the school corridor with Draco Malfoy. But it soon would be him; and he planned to be around for more than a week. 

Harry Potter grinned to himself. Soon the little devil would be all his.

"Hey Harry, what're you so happy about?" Ron asked him.

"Indeed. An hour ago you were lamenting Draco's latest boyfriend." Hermione agreed.

Harry grinned at them. "Never fear, I have a plan! And he sauntered ahead of them, humming to himself.

"A plan eh?" Ron muttered, "Why does that knowledge scare me beyond belief?"

_**Hey little devil you're always running around**_

_**It's time that someone started taming you down**_

_**There'll be some changes made**_

_**Your roving days are through**_

_**Hey little devil, I'm gonna make an angel out of you!**_

"Maybe he's finally cracked." Ron suggested.

"I doubt it." Hermione replied. "It would seem that he has simply come up with a solution to his problem."

"Is _that_ why he's so happy?" Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini appeared behind them.

"So it seems." Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Anybody know what his plan actually is?" Pansy asked.

Blaise grinned. "Its genius let me tell you." He laughed. The others stared at him, and he shrugged. "He came to me for help and I agreed. Its time Draco got out of this 'how to ditch a guy in ten days' phase and Harry's just the boy to do it." the dark skinned boy grinned again. "Draco's gonna get a taste of his own medicine. Just watch." He added, jerking his head in the direction of Harry and Draco (Whose latest conquest had just gone to class).

Harry effectively worked the situation so that Draco crashed into him. With the excuse of steadying the blonde, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

Draco looked up and found himself staring into bright green eyes. "I'm sorry about that." Draco murmured. Ever since he came out, Draco had been nicer to the Gryffindors; Seamus Finnigan had lasted a week and a half. Harry grinned at him, tightening his grip on the young man's waist. "Don't be sorry, Draco." he purred on the smaller boy's ear, making him gasp in shock. Harry let him go, and walked away, still humming, leaving his friends, and Draco, in total shock.

Blaise laughed. "I told you it was total genius!" he cackled.

_**Hey little devil you've got me all in a whirl**_

_**You're a cute little devil and I'm gonna make you my girl**_

_**You're out to breaking my heart**_

_**But just before you do**_

_**Hey little devil, I'm gonna make an angel out of you!**_

Draco stared after the Gryffindor hero in complete and utter shock and confusion. His heart was racing, but he forced himself to move forward and continue on to class as if nothing has happened.

Ron and Hermione left Pansy and Blaise and ran to catch up with Harry. "What the hell was that?" Ron demanded.

"What do you hope to achieve, Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry simply grinned. "Don't worry, he'll be mine by the end of the week." He replied quietly. "And I'll _never _let him get away."

* * *

Draco was more than a little surprised when Harry arrived at breakfast with his arm around Blaise Zabini. In fact, _everyone_ was surprised by this. Ron choked on his Pumpkin Juice when Harry kissed Blaise's cheek before he made his way towards the Gryffindor Table. 

"I hope you know what you're doing Harry/" Neville said fervently, pounding Ron on the back. Neville himself looked s little upset.

"I do." Harry said confidently.

"I think it's brilliant!" Seamus said, putting his arm around Dean and kissing the boy's cheek. "Draco's gonna go crazy!"

"Just be careful Harry." Hermione warned him. "This could either work very well or fail completely."

"Don't worry Hermione, I know what I'm doing." Harry assured her.

"I hope so Harry, I hope so." She muttered to herself.

_**They say beware, but I don't care**_

_**I love you just the same**_

_**You're an old heart breaker**_

_**And a mischief maker**_

_**But I'm wise to your game!**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa…**_

Not long after curfew that evening, Draco decided to take a walk. As it so happened, Harry was also taking a walk. As far as Draco knew, it was coincidence, but the ragged piece of parchment in the Gryffindor's pocket said otherwise.

"Hello Draco." Harry said politely. "How have you been?"

"Fine thanks." Draco said warily.

"How's your boyfriend? Who are you dating at the moment?"

"Justin's fine, but he's not my boyfriend anymore." Draco said shortly.

Harry smirked. "I'm glad to hear it." he said.

"Oh?" Draco snapped. "And why is that?"

Harry leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's mouth. "Can't you tell?" he whispered, and he turned walked away.

"_No!" _Draco wanted to yell, but was too shocked and confused to answer.

* * *

Draco stared in disbelief when he saw Harry and Blaise kissing in the hallway. Gods! He was so confused. When Harry and Blaise pulled apart, neither could resist smirking at him. Draco blushed and fled. 

Blaise looked at Harry. "Now what?"

"Phase two." Harry answered.

"The poor guy's so confused."

"Good. That's what I wanted."

"You know I support you in this Harry, but try not to break him." Blaise told him.

"I'd never do that. I love him." Harry promised.

"Good to know mate. Good to know." Blaise clapped him on the shoulder and began to walk away.

"Hey Blaise!" Harry called after him.

"What?"

"I owe you one mate, is there anything I can do for _you_?"

A blush stained his cheeks. He glanced over to where Neville was standing with Seamus and Dean. "Nah, nothing Harry, it's cool." And he was gone.

As Harry went the other way, he knew Neville had noticed Blaise's attention; there was a small smile on his face.

Harry grinned and kept walking, whistling brightly.

_**Hey little devil everything is gonna be fine**_

'_**Cause someday soon I'm gonna make you all mine**_

_**There'll be no running around**_

_**You've met your Waterloo**_

_**Hey little devil, I'm gonna make an angel out of you!**_

Draco woke up the next morning and found twelve red roses sitting on his bedside table. "What on earth…?" he breathed. He reached for the card and opened it.

"_My little devil,_

_I imagine by now you're feeling rather confused. All shall soon become clear, angel of mine._

_Love always _

_Harry."_

Draco's heart raced at the word 'love'. Did Harry Potter love him? But then what was the deal with Blaise? Suddenly angry, Draco got out of bed and shook his friend awake. "Would you _please_ tell me what the fuck is going on?" he demanded.

"Huh?" Blaise asked sleepily. He looked over at Draco's bed and whistled. "Whoa, impressive." He grinned, reading the note.

"Just answer the damn question!" Draco yelled.

"Ask Harry." Blaise told him. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Bloody hell!" Draco snarled and stormed out of the Common Room and out into the school.

Again, Harry was waiting for him, seemingly by coincidence. "What the hell are you playing at Potter?" Draco demanded.

"I would've thought that obvious by now." Harry replied.

"No! It's not!" Draco yelled. "One minute you're kissing me, then you're with Blaise, and then you're sending me roses! What are you trying to do to me?"

Harry advanced on him and pressed him against the wall. "How does it feel Draco?" he asked softly. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded defiantly.

"Watching you with someone new every week nearly killed me Draco." Harry told him, and Draco gasped. "I wanted you to feel even a little of the pain that I feel watching you every day. Blaise was helping me."

"I don't understand." Draco whispered.

"It's really quite simple Draco," Harry replied. "I love you, and I'd do anything to be with you."

With that, he released Draco and walked away, leaving the blond shocked and even more confused than he'd been before.

_**Hey little devil everything is gonna be fine**_

'_**Cause someday soon I'm gonna make you all mine**_

_**There'll be no running around**_

_**You've met your Waterloo**_

_**Hey little devil, I'm gonna make an angel out of you!**_

Draco Malfoy hadn't had a boyfriend in two weeks; a fact which Harry hoped was a good sign. Still, he had left Draco alone for the two weeks since his confession; to give him time to think, but it hadn't been easy.

It had been difficult for Draco as well. He found his thought were constantly on Harry and his confession. He had turned down three boys in the last two weeks, without understanding why.

"_It's because you'd rather be with Harry."_ A voice told him.

It took Draco another two days to admit it to himself, and another three to seek Harry out and tell him the truth.

* * *

By the time Draco found Harry, the young Gryffindor was beside himself with the fear that Draco despised him, so naturally, when Draco approached him; it did little to ease his concerns. 

"Can we talk?" Draco asked him nervously. Harry nodded and followed the blond into an empty classroom. When the door closed, Draco said "I haven't had a boyfriend in three weeks."

"I know." Harry answered.

There was a long silence.

"It's your fault you know." Draco said finally.

"Why?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Because every time someone asked me out, all I could think about was you; and how much better it would be if I was with you." Draco replied with a lopsided grin.

In response, Harry's face lit up and he wordlessly opened his arms to the blond Slytherin, who wasted no time in stepping into the other boy's embrace. The blond looked up at the Gryffindor. "Do you really love me?"

Harry smiled, "More than anything." He replied.

Harry leant down, and Draco turned his face up to accept his kiss. At that moment, Draco Malfoy's roving days were over, and he was now the boyfriend of Harry Potter.

When they left the room, hand in hand, they found their friends waiting for them. They cheered when they saw their joined hands.

As the new couple walked ahead of their friends, Harry kissed Draco's cheek and whispered "I love you."

Draco smiled. "Love you too."

The last thing their friends heard as they walked away was Harry humming to himself…

_**Hey little devil, I've gone and made an angel out of you!**_

* * *

So there you have it. I'm planning a second chapter for Neville and Blaise, but don't ask me when that'll happen. Please review if you liked it!

I had a few issues with spacing the lyrics out between the text, so if anyone knows how to make it more legible, please let me know before I start chapter 2!


End file.
